


Ice - A Mycroft Holmes Love Story

by mrsrobertdowney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobertdowney/pseuds/mrsrobertdowney
Summary: Mycroft Holmes: iceman, powerful, cake lover.Julia Graham: phlegmatic, ice-woman, also a cake lover.We all know what happens when two opposites meet, but what actually happens when two, very much alike, meet? Would they really repel each other? Or would it just elicit fires neither knew existed in them?Follow the story as two of the coldest people in the world find out, and rather dislike, that they do in fact possess human emotions.No copyright infringement intended. I only own the female protagonist, her family, friends, and other associated characters of my creation. All other characters and rights belong to BBC, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

A bleak midwinter's weather took over the general atmosphere of London this Monday morning. Clouds were heavily scattered, rain threatening to pour at any minute, with the usual winter breeze and biting cold everlasting.

The cold wind instantly hit her face as she exited the house. Fastening her coat she approached the black mercedes and climbed through the open door held by her driver.

"Good morning, madam" Greeted Alfred, her personal driver, as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Good morning Alfred" She replied impassively. He just smiled at her through the mirror before driving towards her workplace. By now Alfred had gotten used to his employer's antics. At first he'd seen her mainly as a supercilious woman, someone who deemed themselves better than everyone else. But as time passed and actions were made his original impression was altered and changed entirely, and now he has become quite fond of her.

"Care to make any stops Miss Graham?" Alfred inquired as they neared Café Néro.

"No thank you Alfred. I'll just have Philip stop by later today" She replied politely, still, remaining impassive and mastering a stoic expression. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

Soon enough they reached the building where her private office was and once they pulled over, Alfred hurried to open the door for his employer. She thanked him as he bid her goodbye and continued to walk towards the entrance.

Julia Graham was a graceful woman, as graceful as they come. Towering over most at six feet, she maintained the figure of an ex-model, even despite her obsession with cake. At thirty four she still possessed the striking beauty she was always known for. She was dressed in a white stretch cotton bust shirt and black blazer that hugged her upper body, along with a knee-low black pencil skirt that complemented her figure nicely, plus the long coat she had managed to wear upon realising how cold the weather actually was. She entered the building through the large double doors, her head held high, her serious and poised expression unwavering.

"Good morning Miss" said Katherine, the receptionist at the desk not far from the doors, to whom Julia nodded in acknowledgement and reply.

Julia made her way towards the elevator and just as the doors had been closing, familiar dark blue eyes locked with her own and in one swift movement a black umbrella rose and the elevator doors opened once again.  
"Thank you and good morning, Mr. Holmes" She greeted politely and collectedly.

"Good morning to you, Miss Graham" He inclined his head, managing a serious expression quite similar to her own.

Mycroft Holmes, also known as _The British Government_ , stood next to her. Though he claimed in front of many to maintain a small position in the government, nothing more. Only few knew what his true capabilities were. He was not much taller than she was, towering at 6'1" with a nice figure, dashingly handsome with dark blue eyes colder than ice and a demeanor the bravest would cower upon encountering. He was dressed extravagantly as usual, in his brilliant expensive black striped suit and a bordeau-coloured cravat, his signature umbrella ever so present at his side. Mycroft Holmes feared no one, and frankly, cared for no one. With a nonchalant snap of his fingers he could wipe someone off of the face of the Earth if he wanted to, thus everyone tried to remain on his good side.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, indicating their arrival to the eighth floor. He gestured for her to exit before him to which she muttered a quiet 'thank you' and walked out. Mycroft and Julia silently walked next to each other towards their respective offices, receiving multiple greetings from various employees on the way.

Upon arrival to their offices which were opposite each other, a silent and unspoken good bye was exchanged between them as their eyes met then each retreated to their office, but not before their eyes locked once more as both turned to close the doors.

Julia walked in to find Philip's desk empty, and continued to walk through the door that lead to her own office. Two minutes later there was a knock at Julia's door. "Come in" she answered as the door opened to reveal her assistant, Philip, holding a stack of papers.

"Good morning Miss Graham" Philip said as he walked into the room and Julia hummed in reply. He placed the stack of papers gently on her desk.

"These require your signature before Thursday and also need to be signed by Mr. Holmes so please do inform me when you're done" Philip explained "Now, coffee or tea?" He inquired with a smile. Philip Hamilton was a charming young man of twenty eight and about 5'7", with hazel eyes and black hair which was slicked back as usual, he was quite attractive. Philip, much like Alfred, had gotten used to his employer's demeanor after five years of being her trusted assistant. He always suspected that underneath that extremely hard and cold exterior, way underneath, _way way underneath,_ there was a human heart filled with emotions.

"I believe coffee would do, thank you" She replied, scanning the papers currently in hand "But why weren't these looked up by Mr. Holmes before being sent to me? You do know we need his consent to carry on such decisions, especially after what happened three years ago with the freelance agents" Julia explained.

"Yes Miss Graham I do know that but Magg-Miss Fortworth, Mr. Holmes' assistant, told me that he specifically asked for you to review and sign them before he was to give his approval" Philip silently cursed, fully knowing that his slip-up most certainly did not go unnoticed by his highly intelligent and observant employer.

Julia was deep in thought but showed no signs of confusion as she nodded and allowed Philip to go get her coffee. Getting up from her chair she made her way towards Mycroft's office, encountering his assistant just once she was outside.

"Good morning, I need to see Mr. Holmes please" She asked Maggie Fortworth, a young girl, no more than twenty six years old, who had been working for Mycroft for the past three years.

"Just a moment please" She excused herself politely as she retreated into his office. The young girl came out a minute later. "Mr. Holmes will be seeing you now" She said with a smile and moved to continue whatever work she had been assigned, allowing her to enter his office.

Julia walked into Mycroft's office and shut the door behind her. "To what do I owe this visit, Miss Graham?" The man in question asked as he turned around in his chair to face her gesturing for her to sit in the chair opposite his desk, which she obliged.

"I wanted to know why you specifically asked for me to review the papers for the new freelance agents contracts before you approved of them" She answered.

"Ah yes, I was expecting that. Well Miss Graham, if I recall correctly, you have been working with us for the past nine years, am I correct?" He asked and she nodded in response, allowing him to continue, not failing to notice the calculating look upon her face "Well, I believe that you are quite competent to take on some of my tasks, one of those being reviewing freelance agent contracts and approving of them. You are of the most experience here and frankly, I do not trust any one else to handle such responsibility." Mycroft concluded.

Wait, did he just say he trusted her? Mycroft Holmes trusted someone? To be honest if she hadn't heard it personally from the man himself she would have scoffed, internally of course. Remaining stoic and impassive she nodded and stood up "Well Mr. Holmes, I do thank you for entrusting me to handle such a task. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get on with it" She retreated as he nodded and left his office to go back to her own.

Upon entering she noticed the cup of coffee that had been sitting on her desk and internally thanked Philip for the much needed caffeine. She couldn't help but replay the conversation as she sat down, finally deciding to push the thoughts to the back of her mind and accept the fact.

******

It was two in the afternoon when she decided to leave her office again for some fresh air. She made her way towards the elevator and just as the doors had been closing she was greeted by an all too familiar umbrella followed by an all too familiar blue eyed man. Julia and Mycroft nodded to each other as he stood next to her.

"Out for lunch I see?" He asked.

"No not quite, I mostly tend to ignore lunch. I'm just out for some fresh air, since a walk is unlikely in such weather" She replied, "What about you? Out for lunch?"

"I believe neither am I" He started "I wanted to go out for the occasional smoke, I wouldn't want the smell to linger in my office" He explained as she nodded in understanding "Care to join me, Miss Graham?"

Julia pondered his question and could think of no reason to reject "Sure, why not?" She replied as he nodded and they proceeded to walk out of the elevator, side by side.

As they exited the building Julia's face was hit by the cold weather's freezing breeze but nevertheless was pleased for it had not been raining, she never really was one to enjoy the rain. Mycroft pulled a pack of cigarrettes and a lighter from his left pocket and offered her one, which she gladly took. He lit her cigarrette then his own and inhaled deeply from it before exhaling and forming a cloud of smoke mixed with his breath condensing in the cold weather.

Mycroft and Julia stood there for a while, smoking in comfortable silence. However, it wasn't long until Julia felt the first rain drop graze her hand. Before she could say anything and in one swift movement, Mycroft's umbrella was up and open as he moved closer to her and covered both their heads. They continued to smoke together in silence as the rain poured heavily, until the pair were both done and walked back to their offices together, not a word being said as they parted.

******

As the time neared quarter to eight Julia was still seated at her desk going over the last of the paper work regarding the new CCTV advanced cameras to be installed soon.

Philip entered her office with a cup of tea in hand and placed it on her desk.

"Philip why are you still here?" She inquired.

"Well I wouldn't leave you here to do all the work now would I madam? What kind of assistant would I be if I did?" He replied with a smile.

"I do not have much to do left, so you can go pack up and leave. You're done for today. Besides, i'm probably the only one still here so it should be no problem" Julia explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"Actually Mr. Holmes is still in his office, sent his assistant home about ten minutes ago. I'm staying here should you need my hel-"

"Philip, how long have you been my assistant?" She asked sternly.

"Five years, madam" He replied cautiously.

"I believe in such a long time you will have picked up important pieces of information by now, wouldn't you?" She asked and he nodded in reply, "Well then, I believe that by now you should know that I do not take pleasure in repeating myself" She said as she watched Philip contemplate her words carefully.

"But Miss Graham-" He was immediately shut up by the glare she sent his way "Alright then, i'll be off. But please do call me should you need anything" She nodded as he made his way towards the door "And madam," Philip said, causing her to look up "Thank you"

"Go home and get some sleep, you're of no use to me tired" She waved him off and he smiled widely, knowing that this was his employer's way of caring for him.

Time passed and Julia continued her work, reading and signing numerous papers, writing reports, etc. It was about half nine when she decided she was done for the day. She left a stack of papers on the desk knowing that Philip would tend to them the next morning and called Alfred before turning her lights off. As she walked out she couldn't help but notice the faint light emerging from the office opposite hers. Was he still here?

Julia made her way towards the door and knocked, going in upon hearing a faint 'come in'. She could tell Mycroft was genuinely surprised to see her.

"Miss Graham, I thought I was the only one still here" He explained.

"I thought so as well," She replied, standing in front of his desk "Why are you still here Mr. Holmes? You could have given the extra paperwork to my assistant for me to finish" She stated politely.

"It's not really a problem, wouldn't hurt if I did some extra work every once in a while" He replied with a serious unwavering expression.

"Very well then as you wish. I wouldn't want to keep you any long-"

"Actually I was just headed out," Mycroft interrupted her, "but thank you for your concern Miss Graham" He concluded.

"You're welcome Mr. Holmes. Good bye" And just as Julia turned to leave he cleared his throat.

"Miss Graham I was actually wondering" He started albeit a bit uneasily "Would you care to join me for lunch tomorrow?" Mycroft finally asked.

It took Julia a second to take in his question before replying "I'd be honoured, Mr. Holmes" And with that she left.

Glad to find Alfred waiting for her outside, she climbed into the car in hope of getting home after a long and tiring day as she thought once more of a man named Mycroft Holmes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 


	2. Chapter Two

Julia woke up on her own accord, turning to see the clock indicated half past six. She need not set an alarm any more, it was as if there was some biological alarm built in her to wake her up every morning. She couldn't sleep in even if she wanted to, for that matter, not since that day. Not since him.

Getting up and putting her robe on, Julia went to the kitchen to fix herself some much needed morning coffee. She made her way down the wooden stairs which led to the ground floor that harboured the entrance hall, living room, a bathroom, and most importantly, the kitchen.

Julia sat down at the kitchen table with her coffee mug in hand as she absent-mindedly played with the ring circled around her wedding finger.

\----

_Flashback_   
_They were walking hand in hand after a much enjoyed dinner on a clear London night. Julia moved closer and snuggled up to him as they continued walking until he suddenly stopped. Julia looked at him questioningly._

_"Is everything alright, George?" She asked worriedly._

_"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was just wondering. Would you like to continue living and having dinner with me, for the next eighty years or so?" George asked nervously and she froze, not knowing how to react. Was he really..?_

_"All I'm trying to say is" he paused as he pulled a small black box out of his jacket's pocket and got down on one knee "would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Julia?"_

_There was a long pause before she could make out a coherent answer "Yes! Yes! I love you so much" She replied excitedly as he slid the ring across her finger and proceeded to stand up and kiss her passionately._

\----

Julia shook her head profusely as she pulled herself out of her thoughts. No. She wouldn't dwell on the past, it wouldn't do her any good. Feelings were not an advantage.

She got up and made her way back up to her room to get ready for the day. After a few minutes of pondering she chose a grey pencil skirt, a black cotton long sleeved pique button up shirt, black heels and her coat. Julia decided to let her hair down in its natural waves and once satisfied with her appearance, she left the house and climbed through the open door held by Alfred into the black Mercedes.

The ride to work relatively went by in a blur as she was once again shaken by her thoughts when the car came to a halt. Julia walked out of the car and into the building without interruptions to which she was thankful because she was definitely in no mood for some cheerful and friendly 'chit-chat'. She walked into the lift and pressed the button to the eighth floor, growing annoyed by the horrendous music she had to endure on her way up.

Finally the torture ended before the migraine could start and Julia made her way towards her office, greeting a couple of passerbys. She walked in and Philip stood up immediately and followed behind as she entered her office.

"Good morning madam" He greeted politely.

"Good morning Philip" She replied.

"Judging by the time I'd say you've already had your morning coffee, I'll be on my way to get your tea then. If you'll excuse me" She nodded, allowing him to exit her office to fetch her tea. Julia smiled internally at how her personal assistant had become well accustomed to her habits and mannerisms.

In little under five minutes Philip walked back in, a cup of tea in one hand and two files in the other. He placed the cup on Julia's desk and handed her the files.

"An ambassador and her assistant have gone missing and these are their respective files. An urgent meeting has been scheduled in the conference room in twenty five minutes and they require your presence, madam. Will that be all?" Philip inquired after explaining.

"Yes, thank you" She dismissed him and browsed the files of the missing personnel.

Helena Jericho, British Ambassador to Afghanistan, forty seven, has been in position for five years and with the government for twenty. Daisy Giles, thirty one, has been Jericho's personal assistant for seven years.

Julia rubbed her temple in thought of what kind of information could be extracted from such an entrusted and experienced government official. After a while of scanning the files for when and where they had last been spotted and the last course of action before their abduction, Julia glanced at the clock that indicated half past nine and got up to make her way towards the conference room.

She entered the room followed closely by Philip to find Lord Frederick Westrom, the leading government official for ambassador security affairs, and his assistant. They greeted them before taking their seats. No more than a minute later Mycroft Holmes entered with his assistant and took a seat opposite Julia's as he bid his good morning. He was dressed in an all-black three piece suit and blue cravay with the chain of his golden pocket watch showing, holding his unbrella as always.

Now that the door was closed and everyone was in place, Westrom rose from his seat and operated the projector, which showed the photographs of the ambassador and her personal assistant.

"Unfortunately, Lady Smallwood is currently occupied and could not attend this meeting, so let us get on with it. Helena Jericho, British ambassador to Afghanistan of five years now, and her assistant have gone missing yesterday in Uruzgan, north of Kandahar" Lord Westrom explained.

"What kind of information had the ambassador acquired access to? How severe are the consequences?" Mycroft asked.

"I am afraid Mr. Holmes that Ms. Jericho had been entitled to an awful lot of information, including the latest affiliation and meeting details between the Prime Minister and the Afghan president, as well as the details of the negotiations between them and Al Qaeda extremists located in Kandahar"

The tension in the room could be cut by a knife. The amount and nature of the information that particular ambassador possessed was beyond dangerous and consequential in the wrong hands. It could get us two steps closer towards a war.

"How are we choosing to do this?" Julia asked, "Freelance agents or special agents and army operatives?"

"Good question. I would personally suggest freelance agents" Mycroft stated "Particularly new ones, ones we haven't required their assistance prior to this moment"

"Elaborate, Mr. Holmes" replied Westrom, encouraging Mycroft to continue speaking.

"P.A.L.O" He stated "The best currently around, available for collaboration"

"Aren't those the ones the CIA recently contacted for the recovery of the missing files in Eastern Europe?" Asked Julia, earning a nod from Mycroft.

"Precisely." He confirmed "I personally supervised the communication and agreement with them prior to the mission"

"Very well then. It seems we have found our saviours" Westrom concluded.

The meeting continued to run its course as the three government officials took their time to schematise plans and contact the freelance agents personally. By the time they were done it was almost one o'clock.

Julia was stopped outside the conference room by Mycroft.

"Shall we leave Miss Graham?" He asked as he held out his arm.

"Yes" She replied, putting on the coat handed to her by Philip and took Mycroft's arm.

The pair walked towards the lift, the various and mostly odd looks they received not going unnoticed by either of them. They silently walked outside towards Mycroft's Jaguar, Julia mumbling a 'thank you' as he held the door open for her, climbing afterwards.

"Would you mind me asking about our destination, Mr. Holmes?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"A place of one of my favourites, I surely hope it would come to your liking" Mycroft answered with a small polite smile.

It was another ten minutes before the Jaguar pulled over in front of Aqua Shard, one of the most highly rated restaurants in London. As they got out Mycroft noticed Julia visibly but momentarily stiffen before taking his arm and walking once more.

Once inside the young man rushed behind the reception desk "Mr. Holmes, this way please" He stated and walked further inside, the pair following closely behind. The man finally stopped at a table for two next to the wide window that showed the wonderful view of central London. Mycroft and Julia took their respective seats as the young man handed each a menu and retreated back to his original position.

"Aqua Shard, I'm quite impressed Mr. Holmes" said Julia and Mycroft hummed in reply.

"They do certainly have remarkable food," He acknowledged "Not to mention the service and even the restaurant itself are impeccable" He added.

Julia looked around at the place she hadn't set foot in for so long and noticed that not much had really changed. The internal décor was the same as always, ridiculously fancy, and the only changes were the displacements of the tables and the reception décor. Julia was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of the waitress clearing her throat once at their table.

"May I take your orders, sir and madame?" the girl asked, a polite smile enveloping her features.

"We'll have a bottle of Chardonnay Red 2002, and two flat iron steaks if you please" Mycroft ordered almost absent-mindedly, proving that he was a regular customer at Aqua Shard. The girl nodded and wrote on her paper, taking the menus she walked away.

"Well then Mr. Holmes-" Julia started.

"Please do call me Mycroft" He interrupted.

"Mycroft" She corrected, "I'm going to have to trust your judgement on this one" Julia said with a serious expression but the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth indicated that she was indeed joking.

"Well seeing as you hadn't touched your menu I presumed I had clearance to order for you, Miss Graham" Mycroft retorted with a smirk.

"If I am to call you Mycroft it is only fair that you call me Julia, is it not?" She asked.

"Fair enough I believe," He smirked once again "Do tell me Julia, do or do you not like this place? Because judging by your initial reaction and your deep-in-thought state earlier I would confidently presume that you have been here prior to this day" Mycroft explained.

Julia internally cursed. The man was too smart and observant for his own good, she thought as he looked at her expectantly. She knew her actions would not be overlooked by the official, but had hoped it would be for the sake of not having this conversation. Nevertheless she replied.

"Yes Mycroft, I have been here before, but that was quite a long time ago. And to answer your initial question, I like this place very much" Julia smiled for a fraction of a moment and she realised it had been the first time in a while since she had last smiled. Even Mycroft looked mildly surprised.

"Do you believe the freelance agents would be able to carry out this mission successfully?" Mycroft asked and Julia nodded affirmatively.

"In my personal opinion we could not have chosen any more competent people to take such action, after seeing the effectiveness of their work in retrieving the missing files from the CIA" Julia replied.

"Indeed" Was Mycroft's last word as the waitress came back with a bottle Chardonnay red wine as requested and poured a generous amount in two glasses before handing them to Mycroft and Julia.

Both sipped from their respective glasses and put them back down on the table to return to their conversation.

"Pardon my curiosity, yesterday you mentioned ignoring lunch most of the time, why is that?" Mycroft asked.

"To me the time I spend eating is just another period of time that I could spend working, getting important things done. I almost always never get up, and sometimes I just manage to lose track of time. Philip tries to get me to eat by bringing my meals, but I just generally manage to get by with some dessert late in the afternoon or evening" She explained.

"Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is, Julia?" It was more of a fact than question, and for a fraction of a second Julia actually thought there was some semblance of worry in his voice. But no, of course not. This was Mycroft Holmes, the man who cared for no one. She wanted to change the subject but the waitress beat her to it as she placed a plate of deliciously looking flat iron steak in front of each of them.

The pair proceeded to eat without another word. To say the food was great was an understatement, it was truly divine. Julia had forgotten how wonderful it actually was here but had no problem remembering with the edible piece of art currently on the plate in front of her.

"I've forgotten to ask you, have you chosen a candidate to replace Daviss yet?"Julia inquired.

"I have absolutely no judgement on the decision whatsoever" He tried to convince her.

"We both know that is untrue, Mr. Holmes" She allowed the corners of her mouth to raise slightly.

Mycroft smirked "Back to Mr. Holmes I see" He said changing the subject.

"Force of habit, Mycroft" She returned the smirk.

"Would you mind telling me more about yourself?" Mycroft asked, surprising her.

"What would you like to know?" Julia asked after a moment's silence.

He paused. "Hm. Any family members?" Mycroft asked with a pleasant look.

Julia smiled fondly to herself. "A brother, Grant. Currently residing in Dublin" She answered, "What about you?"

His pleasant expression turned unimpressed "A brother"

Julia smiled. She personally found it weird how easy and effortless it was to show some emotion around this man. "Ah yes, the infamous Sherlock Holmes, I forgot for a moment"

Mycroft sighed "I wish I could be blessed even if for a moment to forget" He said as he rubbed his temple.

"Really? He surely can't be that bad" she stated.

"Well he's smart, can be responsible, but he's made it his life goal to remain a large pain in my bottom, a pest if you will." He sighed once again.

Julia let out a small giggle that caused Mycroft to look up and look at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Mycroft shook his head with a soft smile and proceeded to change the subject. "What made you join the government?"

"I believe my love for law and order was the main reason" She shrugged.

"You could have joined the police" Mycroft stated in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes I could, but i'm not really fond of field work, too troubling" Julia answered honestly.

Mycroft smirked. "Not a fan of leg work I see" and Julia grinned slightly. Such a pleasant sight, he thought before shaking that thought out of his head and returned to reality.

Meanwhile Julia was mentally scolding herself. She was also wondering what makes it so easy to smile and laugh around Mycroft Holmes, she found herself at such ease when speaking to him.

They spent quite a while talking about pretty much anything and everything. Work, family, politics, even literature, everything found its way into their conversation.

"Care to order some dessert?" Mycroft asked upon seeing their plates were empty but both were too engrossed in conversation to actually notice.

Julia hesitated. "Um, no thank you, I think i'll pass this time. We should probably be getting back soon anyway" She said and Mycroft nodded, gesturing to the waitress for the cheque.

After paying they both got up and Mycroft turned his side towards Julia expectantly. She gently took his arm and allowed him to lead her outside.

Once inside the Jaguar Julia turned towards Mycroft. "Thank you, for today" She started "I quite enjoyed it" She added a smile at the end of that sentence, and despite it being an after thought, it was nothing short of genuineness.

Much to her surprise, Mycroft returned the gesture with an equally genuine one. "It was my pleasure" His expression then turned a bit uncertain "Would you like to do this again soon? Say, tomorrow perhaps?"

Julia smiled at him again, reassuringly. "I'd love to, Mycroft" His smile returned instantly. "Same time?" She asked and Mycroft nodded.

The rest of the journey back to work was spent in comfortable silence. The pair once again walked, arm-in-arm, towards the lift. They waited patiently to reach the eighth floor and exchanged a couple of looks.

The lift's doors opened allowing them to exit towards the direction of their offices. Philip and Maggie were talking animatedly in the corridor when the pair passed them by, both assistants scurried to follow closely behind their respective employers. Mycroft and Julia made eye contact and unhooked their arms, an unspoken good bye exchanged as each entered their office with their assistant.

"Did you enjoy your lunch madame?" Philip asked once she was seated at her desk.

"Yes I did, thank you. You seem to have enjoyed yours as well" Julia stated and smirked internally as Philip's cheeks turned a deep scarlet. "Were P.A.L.O. informed of all their transportation details?"

Philip cleared his throat and collected himself. "Yes they have Miss Graham. Also, Lady Smallwood called, she wishes to speak to you"

"Very well Philip, thank you" She dismissed him as she picked up the handset of the phone atop her desk and speed-dialed number four.

"Yes, could you put me through to Lady Smallwood?" She paused, "Julia Graham. Thank you."

"Hello?" Lady Smallwood's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Hello Alicia. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah Julia, yes. How are you dear?" Alicia asked.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Julia asked nicely. She personally liked Alicia since she was one of the first people to support her and help her when in need.

Alicia sighed. "I'm alright. I've actually been trying to reach you for an hour or so, since Mr. Holmes wasn't there" She stated.

"I'm sorry, I was out for lunch. What is it that you needed?" Julia asked.

"I meant to ask you about your decision regarding the abduction of the ambassador in Kandahar" Alicia started "Are you sure those agents would be able to get the job done with the least possible amount of damage?"   
"I personally believe they can. Besides, My-Mr. Holmes has made use of their services before and guarantees the excellency of their work" Julia assured her.

"Oh very well, if you say so. Now tell me about you." Alicia changed the subject. 'How are you doing? And how is Grant?"

Julia smiled to herself at the mention of her little brother "Everything is as good as it can be. And Grant is well, spoke to him on Sunday, his work is really starting to pay off"

"Good, good. Well I must hang up, take care dear" She said.

"You too" The younger woman replied before hanging up.

Julia proceeded to get on with the files Philip had laid upon her desk, managing to work at an inhumanly rate until an ungodly hour.

But of course, that was Julia's way of doing things.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Relatively long chapter yay! Sorry about the boring ending, didn't know what to write.

Thanks for reading.

 


	3. Chapter Three

"Good morning, I've called to inform you that the agents have arrived safely and without causing any  commotion or attracting unwanted attention" Lord Westrom spoke through the screen in the conference room. Mycroft, Julia, Philip, and Maggie were all seated together currently engaged in a group video call with Lord Westrom and Lady Smallwood.

"They are currently settling in and taking the time to fully embrace the identities they've been assigned. The mission will undergo its action tonight" He continued, "I believe that is all for the moment, any inquiries?" Lord Westrom asked and bid them his goodbye upon receiving no reply.

The call ended and the individuals in the room all gathered their belongings to proceed to whatever each had to get done, it was, after all, still ten in the morning.

Mycroft cleared his throat and both assistants took that as their cue to gain a head start on their employers towards the offices. "Miss Graham" He said once they were alone.

"Julia" She interrupted with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Julia," Mycroft corrected himself "Could we postpone our lunch appointment to a later time today, perhaps dinner?" He asked with uncertainty and Julia pondered his question.

"Sure, I've no problem" She answered and his uncertain expression faded.

"Wonderful. Have you any specific place in mind?" He asked, more confidently this time.

"No, not really" She started "I think I'll leave that choice to you, Mycroft. You seem to be very good at making such choices" She smirked and Mycroft mirrored her action.

  "Very well, until then Julia" said Mycroft with what she thought was as much as he could manage regarding a smile. It wasn't fake, small, but not fake.  

  "Until then" Julia replied and thanked him as he gestured for her to exit the room before him. 

\----

Files, files, reports, files. Julia's desk was drowning with papers as another three diplomats went missing in Kandahar, and frankly, she could hardly find her desk underneath the piles.

Henry Rotterdam, Aaron Ecknoll, Kieran Taylor. Good Will Ambassadors that were planning on attending the International Peace Summit after meeting up with the Pakistani ambassadors in Kandahar.

_Who is responsible for this? What is their motive? Of course it's not Al Qaeda, they would have publicly announced their possession of the ambassadors and asked for something in return. No, this was something bigger._

Her mind was racing with questions and theories. This was no longer just a matter of politicians' safety but national security altogether. After about an hour of drowning in deductions, theories, and mostly files, Julia finally decided to take a break. She thought about looking for Mycroft and asking him to join her for a smoke but realised that for him to take a reign-check on lunch he must have had something important to do. Julia picked up the phone handle and dialled Philip's office's number.

"Yes Miss Graham what can I do for you?" Her assistant answered almost instantly.

"Could I bother you with a cup of tea, Philip?" She asked.

"Of course madame, just a minute" Philip answered politely.

"Thank you" Julia said and hung up. After a couple of seconds of pondering she remembered that the floor she was on had a terrace on the other side for people who wanted to get some fresh air but couldn't really leave the building.

The idea very much appealed to Julia and she opened the second drawer on the left side of her desk to pull out a pack of  cigarettes and a lighter which she saved for such times. A minute later Philip knocked on her door and entered with a cup of tea in hand. "Your tea madame, just the way you like it--" He stopped abruptly "Sorry, are you going somewhere?" He asked as she took the cup from his hands.

"I'll be on the terrace if you need me" She said casually as she walked towards the door. 

Philip hurried to her side and reached to take the cup from her hand, "Let me get that there for you Miss Graham" he offered but she pulled her hand away.

"Thank you Philip but I believe I could manage" Julia said and thanked him when he opened the door for her. 

Once at the terrace she chose the seat closest to the ledge, and, pleased with the view and the relatively peaceful weather, sipped contently from the delicious cup of tea Philip had learned to prepare perfectly over the years. She pulled the packet and lighter from her jacket pocket and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply from it. Julia wasn't always a smoker, in fact she had only begun smoking after that fateful day. Even despite that she wasn't a regular smoker, deciding to stick to the occasional cigarette.

Time went by relatively slowly -very much to her liking-, but Julia did eventually have to get up and back to her office to take care of the work the government had entrusted her with. She stopped by the kitchen on her way back to place the now empty cup of tea and apparently interrupted the conversation her assistant and Mycroft's were engrossed in. She simply walked out as if she had seen nothing, but couldn't help shaking her head and smirking to herself once in the corridor again. Julia braced herself as she entered her office: _paperwork, paperwork, paperwork_. It was still only two o'clock after all. 

\----

Time crawled by exhaustingly but Julia was very pleased to see she had managed to finish almost ninety percent of the work currently at hand. Another half hour passed and Julia finally ended the last report and tucked it neatly into the binder before leaning backwards into her chair.

She stretched her arms and straightened her posture, glancing up at the clock to see it was already quarter to nine. She looked back down at her desk and reopened the binder to review the report one last time. A knock broke her concentration and she mumbled a 'come in' and looked up with a bored expression on her face, expecting Philip to walk in.

Mycroft Holmes entered and Julia's expression softened. "Good evening" He greeted with a smile as he took in her appearance. She had decided to go for a pair of navy blue trousers instead of the usual pencil skirt, along with a dark red blouse and black heels, topped off by a navy blue suit jacket. Her hair was let down in its usual black waves and settled just below her shoulders nicely. "I would like to apologise for my tardiness. It was very rude of me to keep you waiting until now" He had the decency to look sheepish and guilty, which Julia very much admired about the man.

"Good evening Mycroft. Don't worry about it" She replied, a sweet smile gracing her features, which helped return the pleasant smile to his face. Julia stood up and straightened her clothes and in turn took in his own appearance. Today's choice was a dark grey three piece suit complemented by a black and white striped cravat that fit him quite nicely. His golden pocket watch chain was hanging out as usual, completing his everyday handsome appearance. Not to mention the signature black umbrella ever present at his side. 

"Do you still have something to finish or are we good to go?" He inquired, gesturing to her desk. 

Julia picked up the binder and shut it, moving to stand beside Mycroft. "I've actually just finished for today" She said and slipped on the coat that was lying on the sofa next to her.

Mycroft held out his arm for her as usual which she gladly took and walked out with him. She placed the binder on Philip's desk who seemed to be occupied and rapidly typing on his keyboard but stopped when he saw his employer. "Go home Philip. It's nothing you can't continue tomorrow" She said and heard her assistant mumble a 'yes madame' before she and Mycroft exited the young man's office. 

The pair exited the building and Julia immediately noticed the black Jaguar parked outside, with Mycroft's driver leaning against it. As they approached the driver held the door open for both before climbing into his seat and driving onto the busy London streets.

"How was your day?" Mycroft suddenly asked.

"Quite busy really" Julia started, "I presume yours was as well with the recent kidnapping of the ambassadors and all" she stated and Mycroft rubbed his forehead.

"Yes I'm afraid you are correct" He sighed "We're in for quite a case here" Julia nodded.

"So where are going tonight? Or does it remain a mystery to be unveiled on site?" She asked and he smirked.

"What do you think?" Mycroft asked with the smirk still present and a raised eyebrow.

"The latter of course" She replied with a similar smirk "Not that I mind really, your surprises seem to always turn out pleasantly" She added and his smirk turned into a smile, saying nothing more.

"You do look lovely, might I say" Mycroft said after a short while.

Julia was surprised that such a remark had come from Mycroft Holmes. "Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself" She managed to let out after a moment's silence and he simply smiled back. He seemed to smile a lot around her and she liked that very much. She would in fact love to see that smile more often.

The pair sat in comfortable silence, peering out the windows into the London night, and sometimes locking gazes which caused them both to look away as if nothing had happened. It was not long before the car pulled up in front of Heron Tower. Julia's mind raced in thought of what was in that tower that she had read of or heard somewhere. Mycroft offered his hand to help her and she took it gladly, getting out of the car. There was a brief silence as neither let go of the other's hand and the pair stared at each other, each of them expecting the other to pull away. When neither did, Mycroft kept his grasp surprisingly gentle and lead Julia through the double doors of the tower and towards the lift, pressing the button of the fortieth floor.

The lift's door opened a couple of minutes later to reveal the exquisite entrance of 'Duck And Waffle', as indicated by the sign present on the wall in brilliant cursive. To say the interior was amazing would be a huge and unfair understatement. The place had an aura that said fancy yet comfortable and cosy at the same time. However just by looking at the inside you could tell it wasn't your typical 'night out with friends' place, it in fact had an appearance that screamed 'posh and expensive', not that there was anything wrong with that. Julia wasn't the type to frequent such ridiculously expensive places but did enjoy a visit to one of them every once in while, since the décor alone was worth every pence one would pay. 

A man approached them upon entering, dressed in a flattering black suit. The man gave the impression of being in his late thirties, his features only just a bit worn and his black hair surrounding numerous white strands. 

"Good evening, Mr. Holmes. Always a pleasure having you here. Greetings to you as well, milady" He inclined his head.

"Good evening Joseph" Mycroft greeted while Julia simply nodded politely.

Joseph lead them to what she presumed was the main dining area, a couple of menus in his hand. He finally stopped at a white marble table for two, directly next to the wide floor-to-ceiling window. _The man had a thing for open views_ , she thought about Mycroft. Both took their seats and received their menus from Joseph.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The latter asked.

"We'll have a bottle of 1970 Vintage Francesca please" Mycroft answered instantly and Joseph nodded, leaving them to their privacy.

"You seem to take pleasure in ordering for people" Julia teased and Mycroft smirked.

"You said you trusted my choices" He retorted expertly, placing a hand on his chin as he leaned his elbow on the table.

"I do, and I guess I'm going to ask to you to impress me with your choice of food" She stated just as a young waiter stood at their table, holding a bottle of red wine. He poured two glasses of the vintage wine and placed one in front of each of the pair before setting the bottle on the table and pulling out a notepad and a pen from his pocket.

"Have you made your choice for the evening?" He asked and Julia looked at Mycroft with a teasing smirk.

"We'll have two Manhattan Roasts please" Mycroft said with his usual Mycroft smirk, not breaking eye contact with Julia as he did so. Both were busy keeping eye contact and could vaguely make out that the waiter had gathered their menus and retreated from their table. Neither seemed ready to give up.

"Pardon my curiosity, Julia" Mycroft started, "But I couldn't help but notice the ring ever present on your hand, though you always insist on being called Miss Graham.. May I ask why? I will accept should you wish not to answer" He stated and Julia visibly stiffened.

An awkward silence filled the air as Julia absent-mindedly reached for her ring and twirled it around her finger. Mycroft looked well on his way to say something and change the subject when she decided to answer.

"I was to--to be married, a long time ago. But it wasn't meant to be" She started uneasily "I haven't been able to take it off since, to be honest." she said, her voice threatening to break,

Mycroft gave her the best sympathetic look he could manage and that was really huge deal. He wasn't the type to sympathise with people, or actually care for that matter. However, he couldn't help it now. "I am terribly sorry about that, Julia" He managed to say without sounding bored or unimpressed.

Julia simply smiled at him but it wasn't the usual smile, he noticed. It was one that held great sadness and grief. "I believe I could ask you the same about your ring, only if I may of course. Is it significant?" She asked more collectedly this time. 

Mycroft shook his head. "No, not really. Just a family heirloom I've been given." Julia nodded and just then their food arrived, making both realise how famished they actually were.

The -exquisite- food was accompanied by light conversation and the occasional sip of wine. The entire situation proved Mycroft was an excellent judge of places, wine, and food. She certainly wouldn't mind allowing him to make more choices such as this one. Somewhere into the night Mycroft had managed to order dessert that indulged both cake-lovers' need for a decent sweet.

"What's the verdict?" Mycroft asked suddenly.

"Regarding?" Julia asked confusedly and Mycroft moved his hand gesturing to the table and restaurant, clearly asking her what she thought of the night altogether. 

"Hm, let's see. Is this a date?" She asked teasingly.

"I don't know, is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Do you want it to be?" 

"I believe I do," He answered without a second's hesitation "Do you?"

"Good, and yes I do" She replied honestly which seemed to make his eyes light up.

"Verdict?" He insisted, clearly very curious.

"Marvellous" She simply said and he grinned widely, raising his glass to a toast. Julia clinked her glass with Mycroft's and both gulped down their fifth refill of wine for the night. 

"Shall we leave?" asked Mycroft and Julia nodded. He gestured for the waiter to bring the cheque and turned back to her. "I am happy that you decided to wait" He said sincerely.

"I am glad that I did. You don't fail to surprise or impress me" She stated with the smile that had decided not to leave her face for the last half hour. It may have been the wine, but Julia was almost convinced that it had something to do with the man currently seated opposite her.

They paid and exited the restaurant towards the lift, their arms hooked as usual. Mycroft lead them outside the building and Julia was not surprised to find the familiar black Jaguar waiting outside. She stopped just as the driver held the door open for them.

"Mycroft I think I'll walk, my house is not too far from here and the weather's remarkably calm tonight. Thank you for every--"

"Nonsense Julia. Let me give you a lift, as you said, it's not very far" He interrupted.

"Thank you very much but I'd prefer a walk" She said appreciatively.

"Very well," Mycroft said and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked confusedly.

"You didn't think I'd let you walk home alone now, did you?" He asked casually.

"You really don't have to, Mycroft. I'll fine" She answered.

Mycroft had that serious expression on his face and although he said nothing, he did not seem to have any intention of moving or leaving. "Okay" Julia finally said as she started walking, Mycroft moving by her side after sending his driver home.

The walk was silent but peaceful. It had been a while since the weather had not gone haywire at night and she could enjoy a quiet walk. A feeling of contentedness took over her, mostly from the wine. However she couldn't deny the great time she'd spent with the man walking beside her, whom had been a great gentleman to not allow her to walk home alone, even if he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of walking.

They talked for most of the journey about literature and movies. Julia found out that Mycroft loved reading and watching vintage movies, which added to the list of things she liked about Mycroft Holmes.

Somewhere along the way they had managed to hold hands, neither of them sure whether the other was tipsy or fully aware of the action. Still, they didn't mind. In fact they had somehow also managed to move closer to each other, shoulder brushing shoulder as their hands never unclasped.

It was another five minutes of silent walking before they reached Julia's house. Mycroft walked her to the front door and stood facing her. "Thank you for walking with me Mycroft" She said and he smiled at her, still holding her hand in his. Only then did she notice how beautiful his eyes were, being a deep, ocean-like blue and she was lost. He looked at her in a way she couldn't decipher and simply stood there, admiring her eyes.

Never would he tell her how beautiful she was to him. Never would he tell her how much he loved her eyes, nor how much he longed to see her smile. She had appealed to him for about two years now and he was pleased with himself for being able to finally ask her out. Sure he was The British Government and was capable of making decisions most couldn't, but this was a decision that took him two years to gather the courage to make.

They stood there, in the middle of the night, just staring at each other. Neither wanted the moment to end so no one made a move to leave.

 _It's now or never,_ Julia thought. She moved closer to Mycroft, still holding his hand, and kissed his cheek. He seemed baffled by her action, but not repulsed. "Good night" and with that she turned and started to move away from him to walk into the house. Just as her hand left his, Mycroft grabbed it again and pulled her towards him with a little force, causing her to turn back and face him as they were standing extremely close, chest touching chest.

Before Julia could say anything Mycroft leaned down and claimed her lips with his in a gentle kiss. It didn't last long, much to their disappointment, but it was certainly breathtaking. Mycroft knew his limits, and he would never take advantage of such a situation, even if Julia weren't really that drunk.

Mycroft smiled and raised Julia's hand to his mouth then placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, "Good night" He said and walked away, twirling his umbrella as he did so.

Julia couldn't remember how long she had been standing there, shocked, before she actually went inside. The feeling of his lips on hers lingered and she was still dazed from the night altogether.

But no, that was not the effect of the wine.

That was the effect of one very attractive, very admirable man, that goes by the name of Mycroft Holmes.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**


	4. Chapter Four

"Lord Westrom is in the conference room and wishes to see you alone, miss" Philip's voice sounded from the other end of the line. Julia mumbled a thank you and got up from her seat, heading to the conference room, 

Julia went inside to find, as mentioned, Westrom sitting alone at the head of the table. 

"Good morning Lord Westrom." She greeted impassively "Have you an update?" She asked, deciding to pass on taking a seat. 

"Good morning Miss Graham and yes. P.A.L.O. spent the entirety of the last night patrolling one of the places suspected to be the current whereabouts of the missing diplomats. No sign of the place being occupied so far and someone has yet to adopt the abduction." He sighed. 

"Very well" She stated "Have you informed Mr. Holmes and Lady Smallwood or shall I?" 

Lord Westrom paused for a long moment before he spoke again. "Lady Smallwood has been informed, Mr. Holmes however-" He hesitated, an uncertain expression occupying his features "Julia" she internally and almost visibly cringed at his use of her first name but said nothing "This is all happening under his watch. No organization has taken credit for what's happened and he seems awfully calm about the whole thing. Don't you think it's a bit, peculiar?" He asked in a way as if expecting her to wholly agree with him. 

Julia immediately felt a strong urge to defend Mycroft from such horrible accusations. "The only thing I find peculiar is the fact that you would even consider accusing the man of treason or infidelity." She said, her voice louder and firmer than it had been earlier. 

"But-" 

"Say you're right and he's the one behind all what's happened, what would he gain? What's in it for him?" That effectively shut him up. Julia had always been repulsed by the man but now she was getting outraged. How dare he even let such thoughts cross his mind? 

Lord Westrom took his time in formulating a suitable reply. "Well he could-" 

Julia wouldn't give him the pleasure of attracting her attention regarding this subject, nor would she allow him to cross more lines regarding Mycroft Holmes' loyalty to the Government and Great Britain altogether. "No. He couldn't. The man's already wealthier than half of Europe combined. He practically is The British Government, not to mention that he's rejected Knighthood from Her Majesty herself two times over the past three years." 

Julia watched him try to come up with something to retort with and fail. "The man has no motive whatsoever, and even if he did have one, neither you nor anyone else are in any position to so much as question his loyalty to this country. I believe we are done here, now if you'll excuse me, I've important work to attend to. Good day" 

She turned on her heel and exited the room before he could have the time to respond. She wondered when she'd become so defensive of Mycroft Holmes, but nevertheless was proud to have managed to put an end to the outrageous theories of idiotic individuals, them including Lord Westrom.

However, her exit wasn't as swift as she'd hoped for it to be as she ran into a tall figure, whose firm grip on her arm prevented a very embarrassing backwards tumble. 

"I'd watch where I'm going if I were you, Miss Graham" The very familiar voice of Mycroft sounded, and she looked up to meet deep blue eyes and Holmes' signature smirk. 

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Holmes" She smirked back at him. Julia then went to move past him and back to her office when he stepped in front of her once more. She gave him a questioning look. 

"I've actually been looking for you. Mr. Hartley said I would be able to find you here." He explained.   
Julia nodded.

"Very well then. If you would be so kind to follow me to my office." She said and walked towards her personal work area, Mycroft following closely behind. 

Julia sat behind her desk and Mycroft took the seat opposite her. "I am here to apologise, Julia" He started. 

"Whatever for?" She pretended to be oblivious to his thoughts but that was definitely not the case. He was apologising for what happened the previous night and frankly she didn't even want to hear it. The man already regretted what happened, splendid. 

Mycroft seemed reluctant to speak. "Last night" he paused. "My actions were.. inappropriate. I had apparently had too much to drink and I apologise for what resulted from that." He said professionally, though clearly looking ashamed and guilty. She gave him a reassuring smile. 

"It's not a problem," Julia said calmly which seemed to help his guilt subside to some extent. "Only a gentleman would do what you have just done, and I believe that says more about you than your drunken actions do." said Julia. 

Of course she wouldn't tell him that even though she was shocked she thoroughly enjoyed it. Nor would she tell him that she had been disappointed for the moment had not lasted longer. The man basically just admitted, albeit indirectly, that if it hadn't been for the large intake of alcohol nothing would have happened. 

"Wonderful" Mycroft flashed a small grin "I'll be back in my office if you need me, good day Julia." 

"Good day, Mycroft" Julia said and with that he turned on his heel and left her office. 

Julia sighed once he was outside and rubbed her face with both hands. She knew this was a bad idea, that although he may have acted in a different demeanour around her, the man could never truly care for anyone. This was Mycroft Holmes, the--Iceman. Yes, The Iceman. 

\-----

Julia felt relieved as she locked her office, now done for the day. She had sent Philip home about an hour ago and was pleased to be able to do so herself. 

\-----

The light from the fire illuminated the dark living room and spread a much needed warmth on this cold London night. Julia sat at her chair next to the fireplace, heavily absorbed in the book sitting on her lap, enjoying a cup of much needed tea.

It wasn't until her phone beeped that she looked up from her book. She unlocked the phone to reveal a text from an unknown number.

Thank you.-MH

Julia raised an eyebrow and pondered for a moment.

Whatever for, Mycroft?-JG

It took Mycroft less than a minute to reply.

For defending me in front of Westrom today.-MH

How is it that you know everything?  
-JG

It's one of the benefits, comes with the job. -MH

Oh I see. Well, I did what I had to do. No need to thank me at all, Mycroft.  
-JG

Very well then, would you be so kind to open your front door? It is getting rather cold out here. -MH

Julia froze. What? She was tempted to remain in shock but the man was outside in the cold. She rushed to the front door to find him leaning against his umbrella and holding a box in his other hand. He smirked upon noticing her bewildered expression.

"Please-d-do come in, Mycroft" Julia stammered and moved to the side, allowing him to walk in.

"Here you go" he said, handing her the box. "I felt--obliged. And Mr. Hartley mentioned that you have a certain liking to cake, particularly cheesecake." He added with enough of a smile to reach his eyes, which seemed like a big deal since it was one of his very limited, very real smiles.

Julia couldn't help but smile back at him. "Thank you Mycroft, you really didn't have to" She took the box from his hand "Please, do make yourself at home. Excuse me" she gestured to the living room and retreated to the kitchen.

She came to find him seated, legs crossed, at the chair opposite hers, his umbrella lying closely on the ground next to him. Julia handed him a plate with a slice of cheesecake and sat back in her chair, closing the book she had been previously reading and placing it atop the fireplace.

Mycroft took a bite from his slice and hummed appreciatively, only to turn a deep scarlet upon noticing what he had done. Julia giggled slightly in amusement, the man was truly something.

"So tell me Mycroft," she started "Do you show up at everyone's doorstep with cheesecake when you intend to thank them?" She asked with a playful expression. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, this cheesecake is splendid" She was clearly joking but part of her was quite curious.

Mycroft's eyebrows raised briefly. "No not really, can't say I do" he answered.

"Then why are you here?" She asked again, trying her very best not to sound rude or welcoming, and she was almost positively sure Mycroft would understand what she meant and not be offended.

Mycroft paused and did not reply for about two minutes. Julia's uncertainty was growing with the second and she was beginning to believe she really offended the man in front of her. 

"I don't know" He answered bluntly, looking confused and displeased for a moment, clearly hating not being able to explain something. More to himself if anything than to Julia. "Why did you invite me in?"

"Because it would have been rude, obviously" Julia replied. Mycroft raised his left eyebrow and leaned his head forwards as if asking 'really?' . She hesitated. "I don't know" She admitted.

"Well Julia, I don't usually not know, and I don't like not knowing" He stated, lacing his fingers together.

That was when Julia actually started asking herself, why? Why was he here? Why did she invite him in? Why did she go out with him? Why did he ask her out?

Her mind was whirling with questions but her blank expression certainly did not show it.

"Neither do I" she ended up saying. In fact that was all she had been able to splutter out at the moment. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him now standing directly in front of her.

"Tell me Julia" Mycroft spoke in barely above a whisper "Why do you make me not know?" He asked, moving the back of his hand to brush her cheek ever so slightly, not to mention agonisingly slowly.

Julia was tempted to say 'I don't know', given that she truly didn't, but thought better of it.

"Why do you think I do?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He replied honestly "You make me do things, things I never usually do. I'm being nice to people, well, relatively of course. I've started to come out for a smoke about four times a day and I never do that. Why do you make me want to do those things?" He asked, now standing much closer to her than he was before, if that were even possible. 

Julia felt a shiver run up her spine as his hot breath reached her neck when he spoke. She found herself captivated by his ocean-blue eyes, wishing for a fraction of a moment that she could remain lost in them forever. 

Despite her reluctance she had to reply eventually. "Would it be too bland if I said I didn't know?" She finally spoke which caused him to laugh. Mycroft Holmes let out a clear, genuine chuckle and shook his head. Julia couldn't supress the grin that made its way onto her face.

"I like your smile" he said suddenly which made Julia slightly blush.

"I like yours" She said bluntly and blushed profusely upon realising what she had said.

Mycroft found himself leaning in involuntarily and Julia found she was unable to stop herself from doing the same. 

And just like that, a phone rang. Both jumped slightly and were frustrated at the untimely interruption. Mycroft looked at Julia apologetically as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered. 

"Holmes" He said impatiently, "What? Now? Fine, I am on my way. Make sure you retrieve the paper from his pocket, he knows to always write what he's taken." And with that he ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket irritatedly. 

"I really am sorry, I'm afraid something's come up that requires my attendance" He looked uneasy, even, worried. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked with concern lacing her voice. 

"Yes nevermind it's just my brother. It seems he's been-experimenting again. Nothing out of the ordinary. I do hope I've not been much of an intrusion to you, enjoy the rest of your evening" Mycroft turned to leave and Julia followed to walk him to the door.

"Thank you for the cake, Mycroft" She said as they reached the door.

"You are most welcome" And he was gone. Julia was surprised that she was disappointed but then again, she has been surprising herself a lot lately, especially with Mycroft around. 

A yawn escaped her mouth and she decided to call it a night, and yet it was another night she went to bed thinking of Mycroft Holmes.

*****

Two days. No sign of Mycroft Holmes. 

It had been two days since he had left her house that night to rush to the aid of his brother, and he has yet to show up at the building. Julia found herself thinking about that a lot lately, about him. 

She did not like that. Could she possibly have started to develop feelings after all this time? If so, why now? Julia had refused to let anyone in since George, and some had tried yet to no avail. Including Lord Westrom. She shuddered at the thought.

Julia found it best to convince herself it was nothing more than sheer interest that pulled her towards the man. That his intelligence and ability to maintain an intellectual conversation were all what made her want to spend more time with him; That that kiss was nothing more than a drunken action forced by the human body in the absence of the mind's awareness...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door, which in turn made her realise she had failed to touch the report presented to her by her PA fifteen minutes ago.

"Come in" Julia voiced from her seat, simultaneously opening the report to glance at the first page.

Philip entered and placed a cup of tea on her desk that she'd forgotten she had even ordered. 

"Thank you Philip" she said and he nodded, turning to exit.

"By the way madame, Mr. Holmes is here. He's just arrived" Philip said and left her office. She wondered why her personal assistant would feel complied to inform her of this but shrugged that thought away and got back to work.

A few minutes into reading the report at hand her office phone rang. 

"Julia Graham" She answered, not taking her eyes off the papers. 

"Miss Graham it's Philip" her PA stated "I've just received a phone call from Mr. Holmes' assistant saying he wishes to see you in his office if possible." 

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Very well, thank you Philip." She sighed and got up from her chair, making her way towards her superiour's office. 

She was greeted by the polite smile of his personal assistant when she entered the latter's office. 

"Good morning Miss Fortworth, Mr. Holmes asked to see me?" She asked. 

"Yes madame, please go in" The young lady answered. 

Julia knocked twice and entered his office. 

"Ah Miss Graham, good morning" Mycroft greeted and gestured for her to sit. 

Julia took her seat opposite his desk. "Good morning Mr. Holmes, welcome back." 

"Thank you" He nodded "I would like to inform you that P.A.L.O. have succeeded in rescuing the three goodwill ambassadors" Mycroft explained professionally.

"Excellent" Julia said and paused, furrowing her brows. 

"However, there seems to be no sign of Jericho and her assistant just yet" He continued, answering the question she had in mind.

"I see" She paused once again. "How is your brother doing, Mycroft?"

Mycroft looked well taken aback by her question and obviously prepared for all but such a conversation. "He is-good. Better, thank you" He answered after a moment's silence.

"Very well, will that be all then?" 

"Yes, Julia, that is all, thank you" Mycroft said and Julia left his office. 

________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
